This disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus that identifies a user-specified area on a document read and captured or on electric data to edit a character string in the user-specified area.
There are already proposed technologies that identify a user-specified region specified using a highlighter pen and edit information in the user-specified region, and technologies that edit information in the user-specified region specified using a preview.